Definitely Breathtaking
by rEd RoSe-StArFiRe-RoSeFiRe
Summary: When she felt him lean in and close the gap between them, she heard the fireworks exploding behind her, the colors bursting in the sky. It was amazing, finally having someone to celebrate the New Year with. Dedicated to Fanfreak4Channy for her birthday!


**Hey everyone! This is a quick one shot - a birthday fic for my friend **Fanfreak4Channy**. Happy birthday! Hope your day is filled with surprises and delight! Thank you so much for being an awesome friend. This is for you!**

**Please leave **FanFreak4Channy** a PM wishing her a happy birthday! She'd really appreciate it! **

**Hopefully you will all enjoy this one shot. I promise, though, Entwined & Laced will be updated soon. I am already working on the next chapter!  
**

**So, please enjoy!  
**

* * *

_Definitely Breathtaking_

**by: 'rEd RoSe-StArFiRe-RoSeFiRe'**

* * *

There was nothing remarkable or breathtaking, nothing different from what she expected.

It was nearing the end of a year, the beginning of another. She glanced over to the empty seat beside her, wishing she wasn't so alone, despite being amongst so many people.

She had never asked for much for the New Year, other than one thing.

Having someone to celebrate the birth of the New Year.

She knew that it shouldn't be hard finding one person who would want to be with her all the time. She knew that an amazing person would not have a hard time finding that one special person.

But what was she? She was nothing special, nothing extraordinary. She was simply a normal girl from Wisconsin who lucked out to star in a hit comedy show. She had normal brown hair and extremely normal matching brown eyes. There was nothing special about her.

Was it wrong, though, to ask for something she wanted, despite being a normal person?

She looked at her cell phone's display, with it blinking blankly at her _11:58 p.m. _There were two more minutes until she could say that it was the new year. A year full of promise. A year full of delight and surprises. Not that it mattered to her. She could wish all she wanted, but there was no way she would get what she wanted. Another year would pass by and no special person.

She looked up from where she was standing on the balcony and looked back inside to see her best friends with their significant others. It made her stomach drop rather quickly and dramatically. She sighed, knowing that she couldn't do anything to change her luck. No matter how hard she tried.

She looked back at her phone and instantaneously, heard a bunch of cries and cheers. It was almost thirty seconds away from the new year. Standing up from her seat on the balcony foreseeing a gorgeous lake, she leaned forward on the railing. It was never going to change. She knew, despite being momentarily mesmerized by the scenery, her mind couldn't stray from the hopeless thoughts.

All of a sudden, twenty seconds passed, and the last minute countdown began in the room behind her. She could hear Tawni's voice amidst the crowd, perfectly able to identify her high voice.

Inhaling deeply, she looked out the night sky and whispered, "Five. Four. Three." She closed her eyes before she could count down to one.

Wishing desperately for some luck, some change in order to give her a happy new start. She held her eyes shut tightly, holding her hand on her heart necklace. When the fireworks began at midnight, she heard a chorus of cheers and wishing of a Happy New Year. She was almost afraid to open her eyes, scared of might have happened. She wished so desperately and she knew that her hopes would be shattered the moment she opened her eyes.

Suddenly, she heard a crisp, deep voice, "Sonny." She froze, almost paralyzed by the voice while her heart pounded heavily in her chest - the heartbeat ringing soundly in her ears.

She opened her eyes immediately and found herself staring back into very clear blue eyes. She gasped softly when she realized who it was. "Chad?"

He looked at her, smiling brightly before leaning in to whisper in her ear. His breath was very warm against her ear and he left a tingling sensation along her ear that transcended down to her neck. "Happy New Year."

She saw him pull away from her ear and trembled when she noticed him looking elsewhere. Sonny looked up into his eyes and knew that, at that moment, everything had changed.

The year definitely brought in promise and hope.

When she felt him lean in and close the gap between them, she heard the fireworks exploding behind her, the colors bursting in the dark night sky. She felt her heart overwhelm with joy and felt her stomach flutter with something that felt like butterflies. And she realized that the new year definitely was bringing in surprises and delight.

It was amazing, finally having someone to celebrate the New Year with.

Definitely breathtaking.

* * *

**Always exploring and unleashing,**

**ღ 'rEd RoSe-StArFiRe-RoSeFiRe'**


End file.
